RK-700
by birthy
Summary: AU. Futurista. YAOI Jack convence a Aster a unirse en un nuevo proyecto. Pero las cosas no salen como pensaron, para ninguno de los dos. ¿Que hara Aster si Jack corre peligro?


**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Hola, muchas gracias a los que decidieron leer esto, de antemano. Esta es la historia que les había prometido, solo que me tarde un poco en subirla, no pensé que me dejaran tantas tareas en la escuela, se me juntaron y no me dio tiempo de hacerlo antes. Pero lo prometido es deuda. Esta fue mi tarea para una clase y fui muy feliz XD, lo bueno fue que el maestro no me dijo nada por el yaoi. Tuve que cambiarle algunas cosas, ya que era mas que nada un guión y ahí no podía ponerle pensamientos tal cual, pero creo que quedo bien ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Esta es la historia tal cual, ahí la termine yo, y creo que queda bien, pero también se presta a una continuación o conclusión. ¿Ustedes que dicen?

Aclaro que es un genero AU y futurista, y aquí Bunnymund (acá conocido como Aster) se presenta como un humano, al igual que Jack. De todas formas espero que les guste. Advierto, esta historia es yaoi (mas bien, shonen ai) o sea… se menciona la relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo (sin nada explicito) si esto no es de su agrado… pues, ¡huyan!. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño

**-…- dialogo**

**Cursiva**** FLASBACK**

**- cambio de escena**

_En la actualidad los viajes en el espacio son algo por demás rutinario. Después de contaminar la tierra a niveles alarmantes, se inicio una campaña para buscar otro planeta habitable en el cual poder empezar nuevamente. Los exploradores parten en miles de naves, para poder lograr su propósito. En una de esas naves, dos jóvenes, un hombre de aproximadamente 27 años, piel morena, cabello azul y un joven de aproximadamente 20 años, cabellera blanca, pálido, que usa lentes caminan juntos pasando a varias personas, hasta llegar a un cuarto_

_-Te digo que eso es imposible, Jack es demasiado incluso para nosotros.-_

_-No es imposible, solo piénsalo. Sería un gran logro para nosotros. Ya logramos crear el prototipo, solo sería desarrollar un sistema inteligente._

_-Es una locura. ¿Cómo pretender desarrollar un sistema con personalidad propia?- el mayor se sienta en la silla y mira fijamente al otro, que se acomoda relajadamente frente a el, con actitud relajada,_

_-Vamos Aster, no seas aguafiestas. Podemos programarlo para que actúe tomando en base un patrón de comportamiento.- Toma una pequeña pelota y comienza a jugar con ella_

_-¿Y como pretendes eso, genio?- Se burla, demasiado incrédulo._

_-Es fácil, solo registraremos la actividad de alguien por determinado tiempo, y una vez guardada esta información, aplicaremos el programa y lo instalaremos, para que cree un patrón de comportamiento sobre la información recolectada.- El peliblanco observa la expresión pensativa del otro. -Vamos viejo, sabes que es posible-_

_-¿Y quien en su sano juicio aceptaría formar parte de dese experimento?-_

_Jack solo le dirigió una mirada, la cual fue suficiente para que el otro entendiera._

_-Oh, no. Ya se lo que piensas y no lo harás.-_

_-Vamos. Dame el privilegio de la duda. Además, si todo va bien, podrías congraciarte con el capitán. Y no tenemos mucho que hacer por aquí._

_Aster lo medita por unos minutos, mientras comienza a caminar al lado del mas joven. Por fin asiente, a lo que el otro se alegra y termina abrazándolo, lanzando lejos la pequeña esfera. Aster se intenta separar rápidamente.-_

_-¡Hey, no hagas eso! Solo será una prueba. ¿Entendido?-_

_-¡Lo que tu digas!-_

Aster se encuentra a un lado de una camilla, con la cabeza entre sus brazos y la mirada perdida en la camilla.

-Nunca pensé que me lograrías convencer de aquella locura. ¿Lo recuerdas?-

Aster pone una sonrisa nostálgica. En la cama yace el cuerpo inmóvil de Jack, con un respirador cubriendo su boca, conectado en un par de aparatos que mantienen monitoreados sus signos vitales.

-Eres un verdadero fastidio, nunca me dejaste en paz. Pero eso es algo muy tuyo, y aunque nunca lo dije, me encanta que seas así.

Aster lo mira seriamente, mientras coloca una mano sobre la de Jack

-Tienes que regresar. ¿Oíste? No me puedes dejar solo con esto.-

Una enfermera entra al compartimiento, a lo que Aster suelta inmediatamente la mano de Jack. Se levanta y le dirige una mirada por ultima vez antes de salir del cuarto, mientras la mujer le toma los signos al menor.

Aster camina enojado por un pasillo seguido de un sujeto idéntico a Jack. Choca contra un hombre corpulento y cae al piso, Jack de inmediato trata de ayudarlo, pero Aster lo quita de mala manera. Aster mira al sujeto enojado pero de inmediato cambia su expresión. Este le tiende la mano y lo ayuda a levantarse.

-Vaya Aster, hacia mucho que no te veía. Vaya ¿Es lo que creo que es? ¿Androide RK-700?- Este asiente.

-Es un placer verlo Capitán.-

-Me sorprendes Aster. Nunca creí que llegarías a completarlo. Sobretodo después de… Bueno, tu sabes-

Un silencio incomodo se forma en el momento. Aster desvía la vista, mientras Androide RK los mira curiosos.

-Es idéntico a Jack. Incluso tiene su personalidad.-

Aster se molesta por el comentario.

-Con su permiso capitán, tengo algunas cosas pendientes.-

Aster sale caminando deprisa, dejando atrás a el capitán y RK. RK sale corriendo tras el de inmediato, mientras el capitán solo los observa.

-Aster, ¡espérame! Por favor. Te estoy hablando… ¡Aster!- el androide trata de alcanzarlo. Aster sigue caminando, ignorando al otro. Da vuelta en un pasillo y llega a una puerta, delante de la cual se detiene.

-Aster…-

-Deja de seguirme-

Aster abre la puerta y entra en la enfermería, seguido de RK-700, cuando Aster se da cuenta, se voltea y lo saca de ahí.

-Espera, ¿por qué? …-

Aster lo saca a tropezones, completamente enojado -Tu no puedes entrar aquí-

-¿Por qué no? Es la habitación donde esta…-

Él lo interrumpe, enojado. -Es exactamente por eso. Tu no eres el, ahora largo-

Aster cierra la puerta, dejándolo afuera. El androide se queda observando la puerta unos segundos, y después se sienta a un lado de esta.

Aster se sienta en la silla a un lado de la cama y observa a su acompañante dormido. Le remueve un poco los cabellos, con suavidad.

-Esto me esta volviendo loco, compañero…-

Suspira y continua acariciándole el cabello. Su cara muestra una mueca, mientras la desesperación se apodera de él.

-No se en que demonios estaba pensando cuando hice esto. Bueno, se lo que pensaba, si no fuera por ti, todo esto no abría pasado.-

_ Jack se encuentra con la vista pegada a un mecanismo, el cual esta reparando con un rayo láser. Aster entra a la habitación y se le queda observando._

_-Quien lo diría. Después de todo, si trabajas. ¿Cómo vas con el circuito?-_

_Jack se detiene y se quita las gafas protectoras._

_-Muy gracioso. Todo va bien, este será el circuito que usare para ti. Yo ya tengo el mío así que este es mas fácil de hacer. Aunque no se que tan bueno sería tener dos tus. Con la personalidad que te cargas, tengo suficiente contigo.-_

_El mayor sonríe sarcástico.-Ja, ja, ja. Que lindo de tu parte, pero yo bastante tengo con tenerte a cargo, como para soportar mas de ti.-_

_Jack se ríe de buena gana por el comentario, ganándose una mirada sorprendida del otro. Jack lo ve divertido -Yo se que me amas, no podrías vivir sin mi- Ante la expresión de el mayor, ríe de buena gana._

_-Claro, en tus sueños.-_

_Aster le pasa un brazo por el cuello y finge ahorcarlo, a lo que el otro ríe divertido. Lo suelta no sin antes despeinarlo enérgicamente con su mano. Jack sigue riendo, mientras Aster se le queda mirando, hasta que logra incomodar a Jack._

_-¿Qué tienes? Se que soy irresistible, pero tampoco es para tanto.- Jack intenta romper el ambiente con sus bromas, pero el otro solo parece mas incomodo. Aster aparta la mirada rápidamente._

_-Idiota. ¿Cuándo estará listo el circuito?- Cambia de tema de inmediato, cosa que no pasa desapercibida por Jack, pero decide ignorarlo. -Si todo marcha bien, dentro de una semana.-_

_-¿y por cuanto tiempo tendré que usar esa cosa?-_

_-Ummm… bueno, yo diría que para que pueda funcionar perfectamente, un año. Yo llevo ya 6 meses con el mío-_

_-Es demasiado tiempo, enano-_

_-¿Quieres ganarte el premio o no? Ahora cállate y ayúdame a trabajar.-_

-Claro que recuerdas eso. Siempre has sido bueno con eso, y te encantaba lucirte.- suelta un suspiro. -Si solo no hubiera pasado aquel accidente.-

_ Jack camina de un lado a otro, nervioso. Mira la hora en el reloj y se sienta en una silla. Revisa nuevamente el paquete que esta en sus manos. Aster llega al cuarto captando la atención del mas pequeño._

_-Ya era hora…-_

_-El capitán me entretuvo mas de lo que pensé. ¿Qué quieres?-_

_El menor roda los ojos y se sienta pesadamente-Que genio… Toma-_

_Le lanza el paquete, que Aster atrapa rápidamente. Abre con cuidado la caja, en la cual observa el prototipo del circuito ya terminado._

_-Tarde mas de lo que creí. Pero aun así valió la pena. Me esforcé mucho en el, así que cuídalo mucho.-_

_-Vaya niño, me sorprendes. Aunque no te deberías haber presionado tanto.-_

_-calla… ya era personal.- _

_Aster se sienta a un lado de el, sonriendo. -Bien ¿Y esto como se usa?- Jack le acomoda el circuito sobre su traje._

_-Con eso ya debería quedar. Solo no te lo vayas a quitar.- Aster pasa un brazo alrededor de Jack, abrazándolo, él se sorprende, pero no hace nada._

_-Yo también tengo algo para darte.-_

_La alarma comienza a sonar, captando la atención de los dos jóvenes. Ambos se separan rápidamente y salen del cuarto._

_-¿Qué pasa?-_

_Varios hombres corren de un lado a otro. Uno se detiene frente a ellos._

_-rápido, Jack a la artillería, necesitan tu ayuda ahí. Aster, tu ve a la cabina. No hay tiempo que perder-_

_Ambos asienten. Aster detiene a su compañero antes de que salga corriendo.-Ten cuidado, en serio.-_

_Jack muestra una sonrisa despreocupada, calmando al mayor-Claro, tu también. Terminando esto, me das mi regalo. Quiero saber que es lo que me quieres dar- Aster sonríe y le revuelve el cabello cariñosamente._

_ -Ya lo veras- Ambos salen corriendo en direcciones opuestas._

Aster sostiene con fuerza la mano del menor, mientras sus ojos se nublan con lagrimas.

-Si eso no hubiera pasado… Tu…- Suspira y cierra los ojos.

Aster observa por la ventana el espacio, mientras que en la cama frente a el, se encuentra RK-700 sentado en la cama.

-No entiendo. ¿Por qué me detestas tanto? Tu fuiste el que me creo.-

Aster se sorprende por la pregunta y voltea a verlo. El chico es idéntico a Jack, solo que el no usa lentes. El se queda observándolo por varios minutos, pensando en la respuesta, para después suspirar.

-Por que tu no eres el.-

-Pero lo soy. Mi personalidad y mi apariencia fueron creados a partir de el. Tu fuiste el que me adapto a su personalidad.-

-Lo se… Creí que sería diferente-

-¿Diferente?-

-Puede que te parezcas a el, pero no lo eres. No se puede remplazar a una persona así, con simples circuitos y programas. Es solo una ilusión.

-No entiendo. Tengo su memoria, su patrón de comportamiento y su apariencia. ¿Qué es lo que me hace diferente a el?

El mayor suspira frustrado, revolviendo sus cabellos, con rabia. -No sé… eres solo una copia, por mas que te esfuerces, jamás serás como el verdadero. Solo tienes un programa, no sentimientos reales, aunque aparentes lo contrario.

Se quedan en silencio por unos minutos. El menor parece pensar lo que oyó, incluso una tristeza se nota en su rostro -¿Entonces por que me creaste?- suelta al final, sorprendiendo y desconcertando al peliazul, quien después de pensarlo muestra una sonrisa triste.

-Por que creí que podrías hacerlo. Por que quise creer eso.-

_ Médicos corren de un lado a otro tratando de salvar la vida de los jóvenes que se encontraban ahí. Afuera del quirófano varios hombres y mujeres están al pendiente, tratando de obtener información de sus compañeros y amigos. Aster llega a la sala corriendo, agitado._

_-¿Donde esta? ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?_

_Una enfermera se le acerca, tratando de calmar el escándalo. -Tranquilícese señor. ¿A quien busca?-_

_-Jack… Jack Frost…Jackson Overload Frost… Camarote 406-_

_-Déjeme revisar. Espere aquí-_

_Aster a regañadientes acepta y se para en una esquina. Ve a su alrededor, buscando a su amigo, sin ningún resultado. En poco tiempo la mujer regresa, captando su atención._

_-Esta en cirugía en este momento. Su estado es muy delicado. Si quiere descansar o atender sus heridas mientras…-_

_-No me quedare aquí, no me moveré de aquí hasta saber que esta a salvo.- La interrumpió. LA mujer lo miro con algo de compasión, para después asentir y retirarse. Tenía varias heridas y cortes, pero eso poco le importaba. Queria saber que aquel chiquillo estaba bien. Tenía que estar bien. Camina de un lado a otro, se sienta y observa a la gente ir y venir una y otra ves por varias horas. Por fin después de largo tiempo, la enfermera se acerca hacia el y el de inmediato se acerca, inquieto._

_-Acaba de salir de la operación. Aun esta muy delicado. Tuvieron que inducirlo en coma para que no sufriera mas daño. Aun no sabemos si lo vaya a lograr.-_

_Aster pasa saliva muy lentamente. Sus piernas le tiemblan y se tiene que sentar para no caerse. Siente como todo su cuerpo empieza a temblar, pero es incapaz de controlarse. Siente sus mejillas humedecerse, pero retiene las lagrimas. Al final, con voz sumamente cortada logra articular.-¿Cuáles…son las posibilidades… que lo supere?-_

_-Por ahora son muy bajas. Habrá que esperar a ver si logra aguantar la cirugía y si lo logra, aun tiene que reaccionar y salir del coma. Lo siento mucho en verdad.-_

_La enfermera se aleja y Aster hunde su cabeza entre sus manos. Aster siente que poco a poco todo se va derrumbando. Lagrimas recorren libremente sus mejillas. -Esto no puede ser… el no puede morir… no puede- Se queda ahí, en su lugar, sollozando. Nadie se atreve a acercársele. Espera un rato mas a tener noticias de Jack. Ve a otra enfermera avisar a una mujer sobre la muerte de su hermano, la cual empieza a llorar desesperada. Aster se levanta y sale de ahí, sin prestar atención a nadie, hasta que un hombre alto y robusto, de cabello y barba blanca lo detiene._

_-Supe lo que paso. Lo siento mucho… ¿Aster? ¿a dónde vas?-_

_Aster continua su camino mientras se niega a que el mayor lo vea en ese estado.-Iré a trabajar.-_

_-No es necesario que te presiones. Puedes tomarte el tiempo que necesites, entiendo que después de esto...-_

_El menor le interrumpe, a la vez que niega con su cabeza. -No, necesito hacer esto.-Aster sigue caminando y se pierde en los pasillos, mientras el capitán solo lo observa desde lejos._

-Tuve miedo. Por eso fue que te cree. Creí que podría traer de nuevo a Jack, pero me equivoque. Tu no eres el…-Aster siente nublarse sus ojos, pero niega con la cabeza, y sale de la habitación. El androide lo mira con cierto deje de tristeza.

-Yo quisiera ser el… quisiera que me quisieras como a el.-

Aster esta sentado en la silla, con la mirada en el joven sobre la cama. Con una mano sostiene la mano de el.

-Lo intente todo. Perdóname. Tuve tanto miedo que termine tu proyecto. Pero no lo hice por lo que debía… Lo hice por que me dio miedo perderte. Yo… no quería estar sin ti… sin tus bromas, tus peleas… Te extraño mucho Jack. Solías molestarme con que no podía vivir sin ti. Pero ahora se que es cierto. Solo quiero que tu regreses. Nunca nadie será igual que tu. Ni siquiera tu estúpido proyecto. Odio decírtelo, pero fallaste. Fallaste enormemente, chico engreído.- muestra una sonrisa triste e irónica.- Vamos compañero. No me puedes dejar solo… no quiero estar solo. Hare lo que quieras… vamos amigo…- Lagrimas comienzan a salir libremente, cayendo por sus mejillas, pero el rápidamente las limpia.- No me hacer esto, no puedes. Ni siquiera te di tu regalo…- Se acerca suavemente al rostro del menor, quitando el respirador para darle un suave beso en los labios, apenas una caricia. Le coloca nuevamente el respirador, mientras su mirada se nubla.- Te quiero… - da un suave beso en su mano, mientras se queda en silencio por unos minutos. –Vamos… es de mala educación no contestar después de una confesión… grítame… ódiame… dime que estoy loco… búrlate de mi… lo que sea… solo di algo… por favor… por favor…- Su voz se quiebra por completo.

Aster pone una sonrisa triste y se agacha en la cama, acostando su cabeza en ella, quedándose así por unos minutos, mientras que una lagrima se le escapa. La maquina a su lado empieza a mostrar cambios, atrayendo su atención. Se para asustado. Por la puerta entran los doctores seguidos del androide RK-700. Aster se pone en la pared, observando todo, mientras los doctores pasan de un lado a otro, mientras que el androide se para aun lado de el. Aster solo observa asustado los niveles de la maquina, que cada vez son mas exagerados. El cuerpo de Jack tiembla en espasmos que los doctores tratan de contener. Aster solo lo observa atento, mientras que Jack abre los ojos nuevamente.


End file.
